Cyclitol derivatives having the formula ##STR2## wherein Y is hydrogen or alkanoyl, the group --NXX' is a heterocyclic nitrogen containing group, and n is 0, 1 or 2 are encompassed by the discosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,031, issued July 8, 1975. Among the heterocyclic groups disclosed are piperazino, (lower alkyl)piperazino, di(lower alkyl)piperazino, (lower alkoxy)piperazino, (hydroxy-lower alkyl)piperazino, (alkanoyloxy-lower alkyl)piperazino, (hydroxy-lower alkoxy-lower alkyl)piperazino, and (carbo-lower alkoxy)piperazino. The treatment of hypertension is one of the utilities for the compounds disclosed by the patent.
Aminoalkanol derivatives of a varied nature have been investigated in the field of medicinal chemistry. A review of some of these compounds, and of their various utilities is included in Burger, Medicinal Chemistry, second edition, Interscience Publishers, Inc., New York, 1960. Various aminoalkanol derivatives having the general formula ##STR3## are described as having cholinergic, pressor, central nervous system stimulant, vasoconstrictor and antimalarial activity.
The Burger text, supra., also discusses the hypotensive activity of veratrum alkaloids. The hypotensive activity of crude plant extracts containing veratrum alkaloids is largely attributable to ester alkaloids.